Sons of Anarchy
by stixandstones18
Summary: not very good at writing summaries. Rated M for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that I moved away from everything I knew just to start over. I glanced over at my friend, Melody, as I threw my last bag into the car. Then I turned to her.

"You know this isn't goodbye, its just see you later," I told her as I embraced her.

"I know but why do you have to move to another country? Why not just move to London or Edinburgh?"

I gave her a look, "You know why. As long as I stay in this part of the world _HE _will always have someone looking for me and I think him taking away my brother and doing what he did to my face is enough for me."

She nodded her head and sniffled, "I know but I don't have to like it. You gonna tell me where you're going?"

I shook my head, "Nay, that way if someone asks, then you can tell them honestly that you have no idea where I went. I may go to different places before I stop in one place."

She gave me another hug and then stepped back, "I think its time for you to go so that you can leave before they decide to come back."

"Aye, I love you Melody, never forget that."

I got in my car and she waved as I drove away to the airport in Edinburgh. Within a few hours I was on my way to New York City and then getting a car and driving across the country to Charming, California.

Once I got to New York, I went to a motorcycle shop and bought a new Harley, along with everything that was needed due to the laws of the country. It was all bought under an alias and I had my hood over my face, that way no surveillance cameras could get shots of my face.

Three days later, I pulled up to the one motel that I found in the town. I figured that since it was after midnight, the realtor that I had purchased the house from would be in bed and I couldn't get the keys until tomorrow. I rented a room for the night and crashed.

I woke up around nine the next morning and after a shower, I called the realtor. She said that I could come by anytime to get the keys. I told her I would be there sometime this afternoon for them as I had some business to take care of before hand.

When I got outside, I saw that someone had messed with my bike and upon closer look, I realized that they had made it so that I couldn't start the bike. That put me on alert but I decided I was just going to call the repair shop in town and get them to fix it before I came to any conclusions. I went into the office to get the number. There was a different person at the desk.

"Excuse me, did you see who messed with the bike that is outside? And do you have a number to a repair shop that can tow it and get it fixed today?"

"Sure, here's the number and I didn't see anyone mess with the bike."

"Thanks."

I went back to my room and called the shop from the room phone.

"Teller-Morrow. How can I help you?"

"I'm at the motel here in town and someone messed with my ride so now it won't start. Can you send someone to tow and fix it for me?"

The lady on the phone said, "Sure, give me about 20 minutes to have a couple of the guys come out. Is it a car, SUV, or truck?"

I laughed, "It's a bike."

She was quiet for a minute, "Alright, they will be there in a few. You will need to come with them so that you can fill out the paperwork."

"Thanks." Then I hung up.

I grabbed all of my stuff and was sitting on the ground smoking when the tow truck came up with two guys in the front. One had a mohawk and the other had long hair and a beard.

I stood up with my hood up when they started walking towards me. "You the lady that called bout the bike?"

"Aye. As you can see someone messed with it."

"Sure, go ahead and get in the truck while we get this on the bed and strap it down. What's your name by the way?'

"Alieen."

"Last name?"

I smirked even though I know they couldn't see it, "Now why would you boyos need to know that? I sure the lady with the paperwork will tell you what it is after I fill it out."

They looked at me shocked but nodded. Ten minutes later we were on the road to the shop. It took us about five minutes to get there. Right after we pulled in, a group of men pulled up on bikes behind us. I was just jumping down from the cab when I caught sight of one of the men walking towards me. I stopped in my tracks but grinned beneath my hood. This would be interesting.

The blonde whistled when he saw the bike, "Who would do this to a bike?"

I shrugged and before anyone could answer I said, " I dunno but the boyos here picked me up to get it fixed."

As soon as they heard my accent, they all got quiet and the scarred man stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's a lass doing here all the way from Scotland?"

I put my hand under my hood, "Trying to start over away from bad memories but you should know all about having to leave Filip."

He started when he heard his name and the others stood still with just their eyes moving between us.

"Now how is it you know my name, lass?"

I grinned and removed my hood, "Its been a long time eh big brother?"

He looked shocked and the next thing I know he had me in a death grip swinging me all around the lot. I was laughing but finally had to say, "Filip, put me down before I get sick."

He did and then held my face between his hands. The first thing he noticed was the scars on my face.

As he traced them, he asked, "How did you get these lass?"

"That Filip is a tale for another time. For now, introduce me to these fine boyos and the lady that is looking through the blinds in that building over there. Im sure they would like to know what is going on."

He laughed, "Still the same little lass, never can get anything past you. Gemma, come out here and meet someone!"

She opened the door and walked over to the older man with 'President' on his cut. Filip turned me towards them and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Boys, this is my baby sister Aileen Telford. Lass, this is Clay, the president, his wife Gemma, Jackson, the VP, Bobby, Piney, Tig, Opie, Juice, Kozik, and Happy."

When he got to Happy, I stared at him a little bit longer than I had everyone else and then smirked.

"Nice to meet you all. If someone could help me get the bike off the truck and wouldn't mind if I borrowed some tools, I can fix the bike meself while you boyos do what you have to do."

They just stared for a bit more before Clay spoke up, "I think before we do that, you should tell us how you got those scars."

My face lost all emotion and my glare turned ice cold, "Clay was it? I will be as nice as possible when I say this but I am not part of your MC so you will not order me around. After I tell Filip what happened, he can decide if you should know it. And before you think that you can order him to tell you, know this, I will not tell him anything if I think that you will do that. Is that clear?"

Before he could say anything, I felt someone come up behind me and had my gun out and against the persons forehead before anyone could blink. When I turned around, I saw that Tig had managed to sneak away from the group as I was talking to Clay.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what exactly were you trying to do back there Mr. Trager?"

Again before he could answer, I felt someone come at me from the other side, and I had my knife at their throat without taking my eyes off Tig. When I glanced out the corner of my eye, I saw that it was Jackson that I held the knife too.

I just rolled my eyes, "Now before any of you other boyos decide to try me, remember I could probably kill the both of them before any of you could reach me. Now Mr. Trager, why were you sneaking up on me?"

He held his hands in front of him, "I saw the bulge of your gun and was going to take it from you."

I tsked, "I know for a fact that there was no bulge from the gun as this jacket is two sizes too big for me. Now tell me the truth before I decide to shoot your cock off just to spite you."

His eyes bulged, "I was going to force you into the clubhouse to make you tell Clay what he wants to know."

I nodded and removed the gun and knife, "There is the truth. Now boyos, will someone help me remove the bike. I will tell my story on my own time but it will not be today."

I looked at the rest of the men and saw their shocked faces, except for Happy who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Is there something that's funny Happy?"

He nodded, "Of course there is. I only know of one person who could have done that beside myself and I haven't seen her since Vegas a couple years ago."

I just smiled and walked up to him, "is that so? Would this Vegas trip of yours have a big significance in this lass's life?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I would think so. It's the night she and I got drunk and married with an Elvis impersonator. A couple weeks later she left for a job in Scotland and haven't seen her since."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at everyones shocked expression about what happy was saying. When I turned back to him, I pulled a chain from under my shirt, "Would this by chance be the ring that you gave her?"

He nodded once he looked at it and then did a full rare smile, "Its good to see you, little bit. But can you not kill any of my brothers while you're here?"

I nodded and then turned back to my brother and sighed at his face, "Welll now that everyone knows that, might as well tell everyone a story about the last two years but it is not for out in the open."

Clay smirked and I turned to face him, "I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for Filip so that he doesn't flip out and try to kill Happy for touching me. Got it?"

He nodded and kissed Gemma on her cheek, "We can do it in the chapel."

I waited for Filip to go ahead of me and Happy walked beside me with his arm around my waist. Once the cell phones had been deposited outside the doors, we walked inside and everyone but me sat around the table. When I just stood there, Happy pulled me on his lap, which earned him a glare from me. He knew I didn't like to be manhandled. He just smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked straight at Filip, "I know this must be a shock for you brother, since when you left I was just 16 and finishing school. Mum and Da are doing okay and told me that if I saw you to tell you that they still love you." He nodded at me.

"Okay, I'm going to start but I will not be stopped for questions in the middle of the story, it will be after that I will answer some questions. Also I will not tell you how I got the job that I have or who I work for."

Everyone nodded. Happy just put his arms around me and squeezed, he already knew that part.

"Okay, the job I had started in Scotland and then moved to Ireland. I was supposed to follow Liam O'Phelan around and tell my employers what he was doing. At first it was a very easy job as all he did was go to meetings with people and then get drunk and fuck anyone willing to have him. Then about a month into the job, it started to get harder to find him. I'm pretty sure that he somehow figured out that he was being followed. A week after that, he suddenly moved to Belfast and into his brothers house, which if you haven't guessed is Jimmy. Well I found some dealings going on in that house that were not what either brother was supposed to be doing for the IRA. Don't ask how I know about the dealings or what they are because I will not tell you."

I paused for a drink of Happy's beer and a breath and looked at my brother's face. "Filip, I was Fiona and Kerrianne while I was there. They went to the rectory one day when I was there and I will tell you this, Kerrianne has turned into a fine lass. I even have some pictures the good Father took for me. Now, during this visit, Fiona just kept asking question after question about why I was there and if I had anything to do with some of the deals of Jimmy's falling through. I didn't tell her anything. By this time, it was almost the two years into the job that I was doing. Once I left, I got a phone call from my boss that they had some footage that I needed to look at and listen to and then I could kill both Liam and Jimmy as I saw fit. That footage is not something that I will speak of but just know that Liam is dead because of it and Jimmy is still healing from the fight that we had. Now, during this fight, I was actually beating Jimmy and was about to kill him when I was hit over the head from behind. It is the first and only time that I had not been paying attention to my surroundings. When I came to, I was chained to the wall and a girl was standing in front of me. She had a knife in her hand and before she gave me these scars, she said that I might as well look like my brother before I died. But they had forgotten to chain up my feet and I was able to kill her with a well placed kick before she could put the knife through my heart. I always carry a way to pick a lock with me, so I used that and was able to escape back to Scotland and a friends house. However, jimmy kept sending people trying to find me because of who I killed, and I decided that it would be a good idea for me to leave to a place that the high IRA has told Jimmy he is not allowed to come. There, that is the story."

I took another drink as I let everyone digest what I had just told them. I looked at all their faces and could tell a range of emotions were going through each of them.

Filip was the first one to ask a question, "Who was the girl that you had to kill?"

I sighed, "I do not know her name but I do know that she was one of the sweetbutts that hung around the Belfast chapter of SOA. I had a suspicion that Jimmy or Liam had placed her there to let them know what was going on with the MC. But I also know that she didn't ever get any information."


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed a cigarette out of my pack and Happy lit it for me while I was waiting for someone to say something else. I knew that by telling them this, Clay would more than likely try to blackmail me into doing something for him or the club but I had already told Happy, the last time that I was with him, that I would never let anyone blackmail me. If it ended up with me being put in jail from someone ratting on me, I had enough leverage hidden in different places that upon my incarceration or murder, would be given to the correct authorities or press in whatever country it was in.

I saw Clay take a breath before speaking, "Alright, I know you said that you wouldn't tell us who your employers were but can you at least tell us how you got to do what you do and how you were taught to do things as quickly as you do?"

I took a drag off my cigarette, "I can tell you some of it but there are parts that I will not speak of. After Filip left to go to Ireland, it was just me and my Da. Mum left not to long after he did and I haven't seen her since. Anyway, it was hard going for awhile with only Da making any money for the house. One night, I woke up to someone pounding on the door. When I got out of my room, I saw someone with a gun to Da's head."

I paused and got a quick drink before carrying on, "I just stood there for a couple of minutes before someone tried to sneak up on me, which as Filip can tell you, has never worked. I've always known when someone was behind me. Anyway, I turned and ducked from his grab and started running towards the door. The only thing I hadn't thought of was them having a gun and shooting me in the leg. The man brought me over to the other. The man that was holding a gun to Da's head told him that if he wanted to live then all he had to do was let them have me. Da wasn't having it until I broke into the conversation."

*Flashback*

_I stood there staring at the man and sighed, "Sir, I will agree to go with you as long as you let me stay here until I am done with secondary school. That will be in a year and a half. Once done, send someone for me that I will know is from you and I will go with you without any fight. However if you try to take me tonight, even if I don't accomplish it for years, I will find a way to kill you and everyone with you before I die."_

_I could tell that I had shocked the man. The man who shot me pulled my head back until I was looking at him, "I don't think you are in any position to be saying things like that lass."_

_I sighed, "From your point of view maybe not, but from mine, maybe you should have thought to search me for weapons, as right now I have a knife to you artery in your leg and if I stab you, I may die but so will you and I'm pretty sure that you or the other man don't want that to happen."_

_The other man was just staring at the exchange and started to laugh. Then he took the gun from Da's head, "Alright lass, we will do it your way. A year and a half and then I will be back for you. Jus' make sure your Da stays clean during that time and I will make sure my men stay away from him."_

_I put my hand out to shake his, "Aye, that works. Now get out so I can go to the hospital or somewhere to take care of this wound."_

_He nodded and left with the other guy._

_Da looked at me like he had never seen me, "Why would you do that? You know who that was."_

_I nodded, "Aye, I do but this is better than having to go to Ireland and try to find my brother to tell him that you were murdered and have him try to come back here. You get a year and a half before you can do whatever the fook you want to, but until then you will be living the life of a monk. Aye?"_

_He sighed, "Aye, cant really tell you no when you're risking your life for me."_

*End Flashback*

After I told that story, I waited again for the questions.

"How long ago was that," Jackson asked me.

"That was long enough ago that you were still in primary school boyo."

Filip then asked, "Have you seen Da since you left?"

I nodded my head, "Aye, a couple of times but they weren't for very long. He told me to tell you that he loves you if I ever got to see you again. I have his telephone number if you want to call him."

Clay butted in, "That tells us why you went with him but how did you get to be so quick with your reflexes?"

I smirked, "Training. That's all you need to know."

Just then I head a ring tone coming from outside and I made Happy let me go so that I could go answer it. I got some weird looks from the guys when I opened the door and went to grab my phone.

"Aye?"

"_You didn't call when you got there you bitch."_

I started laughing, "Sorry lovey, I completely forgot. Has he or anyone been asking questions from you yet?"

"_Aye, he came by a couple of hours ago and tried to threaten me. You know how well I react to being threatened."_

I grinned, "Aye I do. I remember when a certain someone tried to do that to you and you just stared at him til he walked away."

_She giggled, "Aye, I wasn't about to ruin your wedding night by killing David. I also didn't need his MC on my back at the time. Oh just to let you know, I'm going out to California soon. Da said something about a bairn needing protection from your favorite person."_

I stiffened at that, "What is the bairn's name?"

"_Abel. His father is part of Happy's MC. Name is Jackson Teller."_

I nodded my head, "First why does a wee bairn need protection from _him _and second, I am already here and will see you when you get here."

_She sighed, "Because they are trying to get away from him so that your brother can kill him for the IRA. Cameron is there and as far as I know, the ATF agent that they have there and is trying to get all the boyos into prison actually works for him. Her name is Stahl and she will be killing Cameron's son in two days time and letting Jackson's mother take the fall for it. Also, be careful around his Old Lady. You have already met her."_

I sighed, "Who is it?"

"_Tara Knowles."_

I growled, "Seriously, I not only have to deal with the bairn until you get here but her as well? You better get here within a week otherwise Miss Thing will be dead."

_She laughed, "Aye, I am leaving here within two days. Also, since I'm pretty sure you are at the clubhouse, go ahead and tell them about what I told you about Cameron. Also, if you get a chance Da wants you to go and shake up the ATF agent. You can bring your hubby along with you if you want."_

I shook my head, "I will do that. Now hang up."

Once I hung up too, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, then went back into the Chapel. The boys were talking amongst themselves but got quiet when I got in there. I sat back on Happy's lap and just looked at him.

"What?"

"Remember that girl in Vegas that was with me all the time?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Because that was her on the phone and she has news that everyone here needs to hear."

I looked at Jackson, "Okay Teller, what she told me, and I trust her information with my life, is that your bairn needs to be protected at all times, that includes having him all the time until this shit blows over and you are away from Jimmy. Also, do not let your mother out of your sight."

He looked at me confused, "What in the world is a bairn? And why should my mother be watched at all times?"

"A bairn is a child. Your son Abel. And your mother needs to be watched because Jimmy and Cameron are going to have someone frame her for a murder that is going to take place in two days. Then from what I gathered, they are going to try and steal your son so it looks like a son was taken for a son. So get your mother and bairn here within the next two hours. Also, if you must, get your Old Lady here."

He started, "How in the hell do you and your friend know so much about the MC and my family?"

I grinned and put my finger on my nose before pointing at him, "Spoilers. Just know this, she would not have told me any of this if she and my employer were not sure of this information. Please get them here soon."

Filip looked at me and shook his head, "Still obsessed with Doctor Who, Aileen?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "There is nothing wrong with that. Now, I would like to either fix my bike or take a shower."

Happy pushed me up from his lap, "Come on, I will show you where you can shower."

There is that chapter. What do you guys think?


	3. Author's Note

I know that I just started this story and im sorry to do this but between school and work I am going to have to wait a few more days until I can update this properly. Sorry again.


	4. Chapter 3

I followed Happy to his dorm. As soon as the door was shut he had me pushed up against it with his mouth crushed against mine. A couple minutes later, I broke the kiss and was trying to catch my breath. He just moved to kissing my neck.

"David, as much as I _really _don't want you to stop, we both know that my brother is going to be knocking on the door in a couple of minutes to get you back to the Chapel and make sure we aren't doing anything."

He growled against my neck, "I know but those phone calls for the past two years just didn't do it and the sweetbutts can only suck me off so many times before they want something else."

I laughed, "Well, then tonight I suppose we can take care of this tonight. I figure its Friday and you guys will probably have your parties that you told me about right?" He nodded, "Well the music should cover just about any sound we make. Just have to share me with Chibs for a bit. Now go back out there, I can hear someone coming down the hallway."

He grinned as there was a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

Juice's voice came through the door, "Clay wants you back in Church and Chibs said to get your grubby hands off his sister."

I laughed, "He'll be out there in a few seconds and tell my brother that Happy has had more than his 'grubby hands' on his baby sister, he is my husband after all."

"I don't have a death wish, Im not telling him that."

I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Pussy," then said louder, "Happy's coming out now, Juice. Go away."

I heard him mumbling as he walked away and I looked at Happy.

I forced his head down to mine and gave him a scorching kiss, "That'll have to last you til tonight. I have a feeling that its going to be a fun one."

He laughed but opened the door wide enough to slip out of the room.

Before I had a chance to get into the shower, my phone rang again.

"Aye?"

"_Hello lovey. I was told that you were with you bruther in California."_

"Aye, also have me husband here and that bitch. Is there a way that she can get here sooner than what you planned?"

_He laughed, "Aye, that's why I rang you. She is already on the plane and should be there sometime tomorrow night. There is a house on the outskirts of Charming that I bought. If you feel the need to get out of the clubhouse, go there. That is where she will be staying. Also, I gather that you haven't told them who I am yet?"_

"Correct. I will not do so until you tell me its fine. Although I know that Filip is wondering who you are. He knew too many people in the Scottish underground before he left."

_The boss sighed, "Well, if he persistently asks you than you can tell him and then call me. That way I can give everyone else a heads up about what might go down after they realize who you are. Even if David already knows. Does he know about the bairn yet?"_

"Nay he does not. I will tell him tonight because I have a feeling your lovely daughter has brought the little one with her."

_He snickered, "Aye, I believe her exact words were, 'This little shit needs his father.'"_

I rubbed my eyebrow, "Sounds like her. I need to shower and will contact you later. There is a party here tonight so it will be after she gets here."

"_Aye, good bye lovey."_

I hung up with out saying goodbye and finally got into the shower. I spent most of my time in there wondering how I was going to tell the one secret that I kept from Happy without him going postal.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. I stuck my head out of the shower and grinned when I saw Happy come through.

"Well are you going to get undressed and get in here with me?"

He shook his head, "Wish I could but I came in here to tell you that instead of a party, we are going to have a family dinner at Gemma and Clay's house and then everyone is coming back here for lock down. That also means that you have to be nice to Tara until I say otherwise."

I growled at him, "Fine but I will not be in the kitchen with every other woman. You know I cant cook to save my life. When do we have to be there?"

"As soon as you get out of the shower."

I sighed, "Aye, and I was so looking forward to tonight. Now you get to because I'm sure by the time we get back here, you're gonna have to fuck the anger outta me so I don't end up killing anyone."

He just grinned and left the bathroom.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. It's almost time for finals to start and between studying for those and getting stuff ready for the baby, I haven't really had time to write. Let me know what you guys think about this update.**


	5. Chapter 4

A half hour later, we were on our way over to Gemma's house. Happy was laughing at me because my hair kept blowing in my face because of the wind and since I had to hold onto him. Once he stopped, I hopped off and pushed the helmet into his chest and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't do that unless you plan on using it."

I smirked at him, "Oh boyo, I have plans but we need to get in there, I can see either Gemma or the Tart looking out the window at us."

He shook his head, "Behave and I will do that thing that you like."

"Even if Connor hadn't told me to behave, that right there would be enough incentive to do so. Now lets go before I change my mind."

He got off the bike and grabbed my hand. The door opened almost immediately once we were on the porch.

"Happy, the guys are in the living room. Aileen, come with me and help in the kitchen," Gemma demanded.

Happy shook his head, "No. She comes with me. Trust me, you don't want her anywhere near the kitchen."

He pulled me after him before she could say anything. The guys called out greetings to Happy and then got a little quiet after they realized I was still with him.

"Don't you know that a woman's place is in the kitchen, doll? Why don't you go there," Tig said.

I just shook my head at him, "You don't want me anywhere near a stove or just in a kitchen in general. Ask either Chibs or Happy."

Chibs laughed, "Aye, boys. She can burn food by just watching it cook. I don't remember how many pans it was she ruined before our ma decided that she was a lost cause."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but before I could say anything, a woman that I instantly recognized came into the room with some beers. She handed them out to the guys but when she got to Happy and saw me she stopped and stared.

I just waved, "Hello Tara. Long time no see."

She started stuttering, "B…but you're not supposed to be here."

I just shrugged, "Well I guess that plan just went out the window now didn't it? Why don't, for now at least, we let it be. Aye?"

She nodded and left the room at a fast pace. I felt Happy squeeze my hip and murmured in my ear, "Proud of you."

I just smiled at him.

Jax spoke up, "Now what the hell was that? How do you know my Old Lady?"

"That Jax is a tale for another time. And this time boyos, it has nothing to do with you and I don't have to tell. If you want to know, ask her and see what she says."

Gemma came in the room at that moment, "Suppers done. Get in there," then she turned to me, "I don't have room at the table for you, so you can eat in the kitchen with the sweetbutts."

I rolled my eyes at her and held my hands out to Happy, "Wallet please."

He handed it to me and I grabbed the card that I had left in there two years ago. Then I got off the couch and looked at Gemma, "So I'm sure that Tart in there has told you something that is probably not true or you just think your better than I am but I will say this. I will NOT be put in the kitchen with the women that these men consider whores. I'm sure that it would have been a nice supper, Mrs. Morrow, but it looks like I will have to decline. I am going to the diner for my supper and will meet Happy back at the clubhouse. Just so you know, I am not one of the girls that you can push around. Aye, my brother and husband might be in this MC but I am not and will not bow down to someone that hasn't had to lead the life that I have. Goodnight."

I gave Chibs a hug, "I saw a diner not to far from here. That is where I will be and don't worry I'm armed and dangerous so I will be fine." I gave Happy a kiss and walked around a stunned Gemma.

_**Happy's POV**_

_I stared at Gemma and then turned to Clay, "I'm sorry but I'm gone. If my _wife _is not welcome here than neither am I."_

_He just nodded and I stood up to leave. I saw Chibs do the same thing beside me._

_He actually spoke to Gemma, "Now you know that I will do just about anything for you but what you just did to my sister is not right. I will not step foot in this house again until you apologize to her where me or Happy can hear it. I'm disappointed in you."_

_We walked out together and I saw Aileen leaning against my bike with the phone to her ear. She held up her finger in the 'hold on a minute' gesture and finished up her conversation._

_Once she was off the phone she said, "I know you boyos are hungry but is there a way we can get some take out and take it back to the club house? I have something that I need to tell you both."_

**A/N: Another update. That will have to last for a few days, have interviews and class work and doctor appointments to get too. Let me know what yall think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Aileen's POV**

Once we all agreed to get Chinese, because it was the easiest to carry on the bikes, we headed to the clubhouse and went into Chibs's room. I laughed at his logic that he did not want to sit on the bed that one of his brother's has had sex with his sister on.

Once we had ate, the boys just looked at me and waited for me to start talking.

"That phone call I had when I was outside was from my boss. He said that I can tell whoever I see fit who I work for. However, everyone that I told had to promise not to tell everyone until I decided that it was time to tell Clay. I am going to tell you two because I trust you both. The others I don't know enough about yet to tell. When I decide who I am going to tell, I will either have one or both of you with me when I do. Does that work?"

They both nodded at me and just kept staring. "Okay, I work for Father McKeevy's brother. I know Chibs knows who the Father is. He is part of the Real IRA and a priest in the Catholic Church. However, his brother, whose name is Colin, is a completely different person. He acts like he is part of the Real IRA mostly to try and help stop when things like him wanting O'Phelan to kidnap Jax's son and blame the murder of Cameron's son on Gemma."

"Two years ago, when he put me on the mission for O'Phelan's brother, it was supposed to be my last mission and then I was coming back to the States to find the two of you again. Which is what I did, I just didn't expect to see you both in the same town. That's what I can tell you right now."

They both nodded and then Chib's asked, "The lass that is coming, who is she?"

I grinned, "That, brother, is a surprise for you. For years we have been telling everyone that she is his daughter that saw her but there is a story behind that, that I think you would rather hear when she gets here. Now I am going back to Happy's room and taking a shower and then going to bed. If either of you two see either Gemma or Tara within the next couple of days, tell them to leave me alone because I will not be responsible for my actions if they do."

I gave Chibs a hug when I left and Happy followed me afterwards. Once the door to his room was closed, he opened his mouth to speak but I held my finger to my mouth and motioned him to come look at the picture that was on his nightstand. When I turned it over, you could see the listening device that was there. I took out a small pair of scissors from my bag and cut the wires that were in the device after I pried the top off and then I put the top back on.

Then I motioned for Happy to say what he was going to say.

"How the hell did you know that there was a device there?"

"I noticed it this morning. I just didn't have time to disable it like I did the one in Chibs room. I haven't done any of the other guys room, but if you want to tell them to look for them you can. Now what were you going to ask me when we got in here?"

"Who is the girl that's coming and why cant Chibs know who it is?"

I grinned, "That darling, is my niece KerriAnne that's coming. We got her away from Jimmy a few months after Chibs left and put Jimmy's actual daughter back with them. Neither he nor Fiona have noticed the difference. They just thought that she took after her Ma more than Chibs. Which with telling you that, I will tell you something else, Chibs is not even married to that whore. She was already married to Jimmy when they met and just decided to use him for something, with the consent of Jimmy. They only thing they didn't count on Fiona getting pregnant. That is why I want to wait til she gets here to tell him. She has the proof with her so he doesn't think that I am lying."

He nodded again, "Alright, I understand that. Now didn't you say something about a shower?"

I grinned, "Aye, I did. Why are you dirty and want to get clean too?"

He smirked, "Yeah. Figured we could shower together and save some water."

I just laughed and he followed me into the bathroom.

The next day, I woke up to an empty bed but there was a cup of coffee on the bedside table. I sat up and smiled when I realized that it was just how I liked it. Then I looked at my phone and saw a text message from KerriAnne, letting me know that they would be at the airport at three that afternoon and I better have my ass there to pick them up. I replied that I would be and got dressed to go find Happy and tell him that I would have to leave the lockdown to go get them.

I found him sitting at one of the picnic tables outside with Chibs and Jax. I gave him a kiss and then gave Chibs a hug.

I turned back to him, "The lass is going to be here at three and needs me to go pick her up. We will be coming straight back here."

He shook his head and rasped, "You aren't going by yourself. I will go and one other person."

I pulled a picture out of my back pocket, "Then you should see who else is coming. She is 15 months old and looks just like her Daddy."

He looked at the picture shocked and then stood up and started pulling me back into the clubhouse. When he realized that he couldn't get through the crowd to the dorms, he found Clay.

"Can we use the Chapel for a minute?"

Clay nodded, "Sure and Aileen, I'm sorry about what my Old Lady did at the supper."

I shrugged, "It's okay, I'm sure Jax's lady had something to do with that. Now if you excuse us, Happy has decided that he needs to talk to me."

Happy then dragged me away and as soon as the door was closed, he had me sitting on top of the table and he was standing between my legs, "Lee why didn't you tell me that it was a girl?"

I shrugged, "I didn't find out what she was until I had her and then things started happening with the O'Phelan brothers. I was going to send you pictures of her for every month but you never told me where you were and I kept forgetting to ask you or your mother what her address was to send her them. I do have the pictures in my bag in your room whenever you want to see them. Kerri decided, and this is a direct quote, 'The little shit needs her Da.' So we will have our daughter with us at three. Now do you want to kiss me or hit me?"

He answered that by forcibly putting his lips on mine. I growled and pulled him closer. We stopped when we heard the door open. I looked over Happy's shoulder and saw my brother standing there.

"Yes, Filip?"

"Jus' making sure everything was okay."

Happy turned to him and had a grin on his face. I could tell that it shocked my brother because Happy wasn't one to show emotions.

"Well, brother, I think everything is fine. Do you want to see a picture of your niece that is coming here today?"

**A/N: I know that its been awhile and I'm sorry but school is almost done for the semester and hopefully I can start updating more. Let me know what yall think. **


End file.
